Het leven na de dood
by melisse
Summary: Ooit afgevraagd wat er gebeurde met de verschillende personages na hun dood?


'Harry? HARRY?'

'Lily? Ben jij dat?

'James? Waar is Harry? Waarom is het hier zo donker?'

Hij tastte in het donker. Hij werd stilaan haar silhouet gewaar en nam haar bij de armen vast.

'Ik weet het niet, maar daarachter is licht.' Hij had het gevoel dat zij haar gezicht naar hem keerde.

'Ik kan Harry niet vinden,' fluisterde Lily met een bange stem.

'Wees maar gerust, Lily, Harry is veilig. Kom mee, we gaan naar het licht,' zei een andere stem die niet aan hem toebehoorde. Als James niet beter wist, zou hij zeggen dat het zijn vader was. Maar die was dood!

* * *

PETS.

'Jij zei dat Harry veilig zou zijn!

'Ma-'

PETS.

' Ik noem in een bezemkast slapen en zo weinig voedsel krijgen dat hij vel over been is niet veilig!

James staarde verbouwereerd voor zich. 'Lily, dada- da - dat is mijn vader die je daar slaat!'

* * *

Het was pikdonker. Zijn hoofd voelde kaal aan en er stond een vervelende tocht. Hij voelde om zich heen. Waar was zijn tulband nou?

* * *

Ze keek de spiegel aan en voelde haar eigen weer in slaap vallen. Hoe vervelend, want ze had vreselijke honger! Maar waar ze zich ook keerde, overal waren spiegels aanwezig, en telkens ze haar eigen reflectie in de spiegel zag werd het donker voor haar ogen. Ze siste gevaarlijk. HONGER!

* * *

Wat was het hier fijn! Ze kon er gezellig naar alle hartelust roddelen en het ontbrak ook nooit aan gewillig volk dat naar haar wilde luisteren.

* * *

Het zonnetje scheen heerlijk. Een oude man spitte enthousiast een klein tuintje om. Hij floot een deuntje. Wat was het hier heerlijk rustig! En de pijn in zijn been was compleet verdwenen!

* * *

Hij staarde suf voor zich uit, met zijn schouders gebogen zat hij op een boomstam. Hij had nog zoveel willen doen; minister van Toverkunst worden, vijf nieuwe toepassingen voor Drakenbloed vinden (hij had eigenlijk helemaal geen interesse om aan onderzoek te doen, maar het was één van de redenen dat Perkamentus zo beroemd was!) en wanneer hij stierf, wilde hij een ceremonie niet minder waardig dan de koningin. In de plaats daarvan, en hij schudde beschaamd zijn hoofd, was hij begraven als een ordinair bot, op een onbekende plaats in een donker bos. Het enige wat nog ontbrak was een hond die zijn bot euh… lichaam opgroef en er op begon te sabbelen. Wacht maar tot hij zijn zoon te pakken kreeg! Het zou zijn beste dag niet zijn.

Spijtig voor hem zou hij zijn zoon nooit te zien krijgen.

* * *

Hij vond het hier maar vreselijk saai. Er was nauwelijks iemand hier die hij kende. Ja, zijn groottante, maar zij rook walgelijk en wilde hem steeds knuffelen, waarbij zijn hoofd steeds tussen haar bezwete kolossale boezem terechtkwam. Had hij maar nooit aan het Toverschooltoernooi deelgenomen!

* * *

Hij staarde gedisoriënteerd voor zich uit. Het ene moment was hij aan het vechten geweest in het ministerie. Plots had hij iets kouds om zich heen gevoeld en het laatste wat hij had gezien was het lachende gezicht van Bellatrix. Hij sloot zijn ogen even en probeerde te bedenken wat er gebeurd was. Toen hoorde hij voetstappen, deed zijn ogen terug open en staarde in het gezicht van… Regulus?

'W-w-wa-?'

Regulus, die er nog altijd uitzag als een jonge twintiger, glimlachte. 'James wilde komen, maar hij had het te druk met Lily te kalmeren. Ze is in woedetirade ontstoken over Perkamentus.'

Regulus grinnikte. 'O wee de dag dat Perkamentus ons hier vervoegt! Hij zal wat meemaken.'

Vervolgens nam hij zijn broer bij beide armen vast en trok hem recht.

* * *

Perkamentus keek de verte in. Hij zag een meisje dat verdacht veel op zijn jongere zusje leek. Hij wilde naar haar toelopen, maar werd tegengehouden. Hij draaide zich naar rechts en keek wie hem bij zijn arm vasthield. Hij staarde in het woedende gezicht van Lily wiens ogen bijna vuur spoten. Perkamentus slikte angstig.

* * *

Ze vloog doorheen de donkere nacht, een heerlijke vette muis achterna. Wat was het hier zalig! Nooit was ze moe en moest ze stoppen om te rusten. En nooit ontbrak het aan muizen die ze achterna kon zitten.

* * *

Peter keek naar zichzelf; hij was een rat. En telkens dat hij zichzelf terug wilde transformeren in menselijke vorm, keerde hij een seconde daarna onmiddellijk terug naar een rat. Naast hem zat een andere rat die telkens kleine kreetjes uitliet als squeak en eek-eek. Hij beloofde hem kaas als Peter hem zou volgen. Niet wetend wat hij anders moest doen volgde Peter hem gedwee.

* * *

Dobby staarde vrolijk om zich heen. Nog nooit had hij zoveel kleding gezien, en zeker niet in zovele kleuren. Hij wierp zich blij in de stapel achter hem. Het waren sokken, massa's aan sokken.

* * *

Sneep keek in de lichtgroene ogen van de heks voor hem. 'Lily' fluisterde zijn hart hem, maar dat kon niet. Lily was al jaren dood. Ze glimlachte en sprak met een melodieuze stem:

'Hoi Severus. Lang niet meer gezien.'

* * *

Fred keek verbaasd. Hij zag dubbel; voor hem stonden twee identieke mannen. Ze zagen er precies uit als-

'Hey Fred, wij zijn Gideon…'

'… en Fabian, jouw nonkels.'

* * *

Tops keek in de ogen van haar man. Naast hun zaten familieleden en vrienden om hen heen verzameld. Teddy was alleen, maar hij zou veilig zijn, beloofden ze allemaal. Remus nam haar in zijn armen en glimlachte.

* * *

Ze had al overal gekeken, onder elke steen en om elke hoek. Nergens kon ze hem vinden. Waar was haar meester, de heer Voldemort? Achter haar hoorde ze een stem. _Heer Voldemort!_ Vliegensvlug draaide ze zich om en keek; ze staarde in het ijle, niets of niemand was te zien.

* * *

Voldemort keek naar zijn lichaam. Overal zaten er gaten; hij leek precies op gatenkaas. Erger nog, zijn been ontbrak. Als hij het niet mis had lag het één meter van hem verwijderd, maar hij was niet zeker; zijn oogzicht was plots zo slecht. Hij sukkelde naar zijn been toe en probeerde het aan zijn lichaam vast te maken. Tevergeefs…

Erger nog, hij begon de indruk te krijgen dat zijn rechterarm ook aan het loslaten was. Ook aan zijn linkerarm rommelde het gevaarlijk. Plotseling hoorde hij een kuch. Hij keek op en staarde… in het gezicht van al zijn vijanden, Lily en James Potter voorop, met Perkamentus een tred achter hen.

Hij slikte een beetje angstig. Zijn rechterarm liet los.


End file.
